Another Lust Ray Story
by Lil' Pup
Summary: TF:A Professor Princess makes a love machine turn lust ray, and Prowl, Jazz, Megatron, and Starscream are hit by it making them go after Bumblebee. Can the Autobots keep their friend from getting raped? Or will they make things worse?
1. Chapter 1

Lil'Pup: This is my first Transformers fic, and it depends on your comments weather I continue it or not. I don't own Transformers Animated, because I have no money and I'm too young.

--

"WAAH..." Professor Princess cried, "Why won't it work?"

Professor Princess had once again been bailed out of prison by her parents, but they said the next time she got in trouble with the law she would be on her own. Professor Princess knew that it was an empty threat, but the promise of being cut off she took to heart. She wouldn't be able to save the world from violent toys or games; then it hit her.

She would make something that would make everyone feel love. So much love, no one would want hate or violence; and she had just finished it. But the only problem is that she couldn't get it to work. Professor Princess went to go pout at the edge of her families pool when she saw something shiny in the deep end. Grabbing on of those net things they use to clean pools,

"What a pretty glowing rock," Professor Princess said taking out a the rock that happened be a shard of the all-spark from the net. "It would look even pettier on my love machine."

--

"Everyone, there's an activated All-Spark fragment," Optimus Prime said, "Jazz and Prowl, I want you two to check it out."

Ultra Magnus thought it would be better for everyone if a member if the Elite Guard stayed with them. Sentinel offered, but Ultra Magnus knew he would just end up fighing with Optimus all the time, so he sent Jazz. It was a good arrangement because he got along with the other Autobots and Sari; he even played games with her and Bumblebee.

The two ninja-bots were given the location of the all-spark fragment, then they transformed in left.

"Should we call Bumblebee and tell him to meet the others there," Rachet asked, "He's already out driving around with Sari, and if they run into any Decepticon's, they could use the extra help."

"Good idea Rachet," Optimus said, "I'll call him now."

--

"Lord Megatron," Lugnut said charging into the central control room.

"What is it now Lungnut," he asked clearly bored out of his mind.

Bowing down, Lugnut said, "A piece of the All-Spark has been located my lord."

This cause Megatron to smirk, "Finally, some entertainment," he said getting up.

"Do you vant us to go vith you," Blitzwing asked.

"I'm more than capable of handling this myself," Megatron growled before transforming.

--

Starscream, who had overheard the conversation, chuckled, "So Megatron thinks this will be easy hmm...Well he may have no trouble taking out those weakling Autobots, but I will take this chance and DESTROY HIM!" Starscream then turned into a jet and made his way to earth.

--

"This is where the all-spark fragment should be around here somewhere," Prowl said as he and Jazz walked into a clearing.

"Hey, these people have a lake in their yard," Jazz said pointing to small body of water.

"Jazz, that's a pool," Prowl corrected him.

"What's the differece," he asked.

Prowl sighed, "Let's just find the all-spark fragment before any decepticons show up."

"Wait, what's that noise," Jazz asked.

"Yay, my machine is working," Professor Princess shouted jumping up and down, "That glowing rock must have been magic."

At the words 'glowing rock' both knew what she meant, "The all-spark fragment," they said at the same time.

"Hand over the all-spark fragment little organic girl," Jazz said bending down.

"NO! Without it my machine won't work," Professor Princess said stomping her foot, "Then I won't he able to spead love through out the world."

Jazz looked at Prowl who shrugged.

"Alright then," Jazz said, unsure of what was going on, "But we need that piece of the all-spark or the decepticons might come after you."

"What's a decepticon," she asked confused.

"I think I can answer that question," Megatron said hovering above them.

"Megatron," Prowl and Jazz cried out ready to attack.

At the sight of the giant robot powering a laser canon, Professor Princess screamed and starting running towards her house forgetting all about her love machine.

"Mind if I join in the fun?"

"Starscream," the three bots said looking up at the decepitcon traitor.

"You have some nerve showing yourself here," Megatron growled aiming his canon at Starscream.

"Don't turn you back on me," Prowl said throwing some of his shurikens at him.

They were easily tossed aside by Megatron, who then turned his attention back to Starscream, "Listen here you traitor."

But before he could finish Jazz spoke up, "Um... guys? I think that things going to blow."

They all turned to see Professor Princess machine giving off a pink light; but then the all-spark fragment began to glow and the light turned a dark red.

Both Megatron and Starscream noticed the all-spark piece and started flying towards it.

"We need to keep them from getting the all-spark fragment," Prowl said as he and Jazz started running towards it.

When they were all near it, the machine dicided to blow up, having all four bots be hit by the red light. And it was at that moment that Bumblebee showed up.

--

Lil'Pup: Sorry Bumblebee didn't come up much in this chapter, but the story does revolves around him; and his attempts of not getting rape. I took a guess and just assumed that Professor Princess was rich, how else could a kid get all that stuff. I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP. Please review and no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Lil'Pup: I don't really have anything to say expect thanks for the reviews and that I don't own Transformers Animated.

--

"What happend here," Bumblebee asked once he saw everyone lying on the ground.

Jazz and Prowl looked over at him to ask him what he was doing here, and Megatron and Starscream were going to attack him but the four mechs froze. There was something different about him, but they couldn't place it.

"Bumblebee... what," Prowl began.

"Sorry to break up the party," Bumblebee said, "But the boss-bot wanted us to come here in case you guys needed some help.

At the word 'us' they looked down and saw that Sari was with him.

"Umm... guys, why aren't the decepticons attacking us," she asked.

"And why are they staring at me like that," Bumblebee asked.

Megatron snapped out of what ever trance he was in and shook his head. Why was he thinking about that Autobot. He saw that the yellow mech was looking back at him with his beautiful blue optics. That thought startled Megatron, his optics were no different from the other thousands of Autobots; but somehow the innocence in them made him want to corrupt it.

_'That little yellow autobot looks absolutely delectable,' _Starscream thought. Usually he wouldn't pay attention to such a worthless little autobot, but... wait, he didn't have to explain himself. Licking his lips he stared down lustfully at Bumblebee.

"Guys, can we just get the all spark fragment and leave," Bumblebee said nervously. "I don't like the way Megatron and Starscream are looking at me."

"Don't worry, leave it to me," Sari said with a sly grin, getting out her key.

She started running towards Professor's Princess's love machine to the get the fragment out, but she was noticed by Starscream.

"No so fast kid," Starscream said powering his cannon towards her.

Bumblebee noticed and ran to protect Sari, causing Starscream to stop his attack.

"Why did he stop," Prowl asked.

Using her key, Sari was able to get the fragment out, then she handed it to Bumblebee.

"Way to go Sari," Bumblebee said giving her a thumbs up before bending down to get the shard.

For some reason Prowl, Jazz, Megatron and Starscream found Bumblebee's backside interesting, allowing thier optics to travel down to look at his legs. Bumblebee could feel their optics on him, and he turned around.

"What, is there there something on my back," Bumblebee asked clueless, feeling his back.

_'He's so cute when he's clueless,'_ they thought.

A wicked grin slid across Starscreams face as he got an idea. Flying down he quickly grabbed Bumblebee, and flew away with him.

"BUMBLEBEE,", Prowl, Jazz and Sari shouted as their friend was carried away.

Prowl and Jazz transformed into vehicle mode and drove after Starscream, forgetting about Sari.

"GUYS DON"T LEAVE WITHOUT ME," Sari said trying to catch up. And of course she failed.

Let go of me," Bumblebee said angerily trying to get out of Starscreams grip.

"Now why should I do that little one," Starscream purred, enjoying the feeling of Bumblebee struggling against him.

"STARSCREAM," Megatron yelled flying right behind him.

"Slag," Starscream cursed, "You better hold on," he said to Bumblebee before speeding up.

Bumblebee held on for dear life, much to Starscreams pleasure, trying not to fall to his most certain doom.

_'I could get use to this,'_ Starscream thought as he held Bumblebee closer to him. Not only did he have the all-spark fragment, but he also had this pretty little thing all to himself.

Starscream was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Megatron had caught up with him.

"How dare you take what's mine," Megatron roared shooting Starscream.

During the attack, Starscream lost his grip on Bumblebee, causing him to fall towards the earth very quickly.

Jazz saw this and started to speed up. Just as Bumblebee was close to impact, Jazz transformed back to robot mode and caught Bumblebee. They rolled around a few times, but it ended up that Jazz was on top of Bumblebee.

"Thanks," Bumblebee said looking up at Jazz, truly grateful for the older bot for saving his life.

Jazz felt his faceplate heat up, 'S..sure, no problem," he stuttered not being able to look away. The way Bumblebee's blue optics shined up at him was so... so... What was the word that the organics used? Oh yeah, sexy. He brought his faceplate down lower when he heard someone cough.

"Something wrong Prowl," Bumblebee asked looking past Jazz's shoulder.

"No, I just want Jazz to get off you," Prowl said bitterly.

Jazz climbed off of Bumblebee, and helped him up.

Bumblebee took a quick look around and realized something, "Guy's where's Sari?"

llllllllllllllllllllllll

"I can't believe you guys forgot me," Sari complained as they arrived back at the Autobot base.

"For the last time Sair, we apologize for leaving you behind," Prowl said sighing.

"Lucky for us that Megatron and Starscream were so busy fighting each other that they didn't notice us leaving," Bumblebee said, "And we got away with the All-Spark fragment."

"Are you sure you're okay," Jazz asked putting a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Sure, thanks to you," Bumblebee said happily.

Jazz felt his faceplate heat up again, Bumblebee was just too damn cute.

A scowl formed on Prowl's face plate, he didn't like all the attention Jazz was getting from Bumblebee, even if he didn't know why he cared so much.

"Come on," he said, "Let's give Optimus the all-spark fragment. He took Bumblebee's hand and started dragging him away from Jazz.

lllllllllll

"I can't believe I let that cute little Autobot slip through my fingers," Starscream yelled, banging his fist against the wall. "And how dare Megatron claim that Bumblebee is his, I am the only one worthy of having him!"

Starscream vowed that not only would he destroy Megatron and the Autobots, but that he would have Bumblebee to warm his bed once he was the supreme ruler of all Decepticons!

--

Lil'Pup: So what'd think? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Lil'Pup: Thanks for all the review, they meant alot to me. I don't own Transformers Animated.

--

Later at night, Bumblebee, Sari, Prowl and Jazz were all sitting on the couch, watching a late night movie. It was an romanic comedy that was a favorite of Sari's. She made them watch it with her in order to make up for leaving her behind earlier that day.

Sari was sitting on Bumblebee's knee, and Prowl was sitting to his left, and Jazz was sitting to his right, so that way they both got to sit by Bumblebee.

During the movie Jazz and Prowl kept scooting closer to Bumblebee, 'accidently' brushing agaisnt him. They loved hearing him laugh during the funny parts, they wanted to hug him when his optics started tearing up when the two lovers were being forced away from each other, and when Bumblebee gave a relieved tearful smile when they got back together, the two of them had to resist the urge to kiss him.

Once the movie was over Bumblebee yawn and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

_'So cute,' _Jazz and Prowl thought, their faceplates heating up slightly.

Bumblebee looked down at Sari to see that she was curled up in a ball fast asleep. Gently picking her up, he got off the couch and started making his way to Sari's room.

"I'll be right back guys," Bumblebee said quietly, "I'm just going to put Sari to bed."

As they watched Bumblebee carry Sari away, they both imagined that it was thier sparkling that Bumblebee was carrying off to recharge.

"He is a fine piece of work," Jazz said with a sly smile.

Prowl nodded in agreement, then snapped his attention towards Jazz.

"Don't talk about _my _Bumblebee that way," Prowl growled.

"_Your_ Bumblebee," Jazz said in a 'oh no you didn't' voice while standing up. "I don't see your name written on him anywhere."

"Yes, but I've known him longer," Prowl said in a matter of fact tone.

"That doens't mean anything," Jazz shouted, "He likes me better anyways, Bumblebee always wants to hang out with me."

"Only because he wants you to feel welcome," Prowl said crossing his arms, "He's just being nice."

"Oh yeah," Jazz said, "Well everyone knows the only reason Bumblebee ever talks to you is because you're fun to annoy."

"He does it because he craves my attention," Prowl said poking Jazz's chest-plate.

Jazz waved him off, "Tell yourself whatever you need to hear Prowl, but it won't change anything."

Glaring angerily at Jazz, Prowl took out his shurikens while Jazz took out his nunchuks. They were ready to fight to the death when Bumblebee walked in.

"I see that I came in at a bad time," Bumblebee said with a nervous smile while rubbing the back of his head, "I'll just go into recharge now." He then ran off, hoping not to be caught in the cross fire.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID," they shouted at each other.

"What are you two bots yammering about," Ratchet asked barging into the living room. "Some of us are trying to recharge."

"He..." Prowl and Jazz started, both of them pointing at the other.

Ratchet put his hand up, "I don't want to hear it," he said angerily, "Whatever it is, it can wait after we've all had a decent recharge. Now good-night."

Jazz and Prowl glared at each other one last time before leaving to go to thier rooms.

--

Megatron punched the wall of his bed chambers, wishing that he could get the image of that yellow mech out of his head. He heard those Autoscum call him Bumblebee; not that it really mattered to him, but he didn't want to keep calling him 'that yellow mech.'

In all his years, he had never met someone who haunted him like this. He would have a fuck everyone in awhile to relieve himself, but never before has he lusted after someone like this. Megatron knew Starscream well enough to know that he wanted Bumblebee too, and that just made him want him more; as childish as it seemed.

He knew that doing such intimate acts with the young Autobot could break him, both physically and mentally. Despite that, Megatron felt his whole body heat up at the thought of taking his little Bee.

Megatron wanted him, and if that meant Bumblebee might go off-line as a result of their bonding, so be it. But if he did survive their first time, Megatron planned on keeping him as a concubine. Only he deserved someone as lustfully beautiful as that yellow mech, and he doubts any of the Autobots had the nerve to take Bumblebee while he was still that young, so he would soley belong to him. He would teach him everything he needed to know to properly please him in bed, and if he deemed him worthy enough, he would have Bumblebee produce a heir for the Decepticon Empire.

A perverted evil smile formed on Megatron's face-plate; yes, he would have alot of fun with his pretty little Bee.

--

"Hey guys," Bumblebee said walking into the living room where Bulkhead and Rachet were watching the news, "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Ratchet said, "The only thing going on is that Jazz and Prowl aren't talking to each other."

"Why's that,' Bulkhead asked.

"How the slag should I know," Ratchet said angerily, "Whatever it is they can work it out on their own."

"Alright then, I'm going to see if Sari's awake yet," Bumblebee said before leaving..

As he was walking down the hall, Prowl walked out of his room and saw him.

"Bumblebee, may I talk to you in private for a moment," Prowl asked.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Bumblebee said putting his hands up.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I just wish to talk," Prowl said softly.

Bumblebee knew Prowl wasn't the type to lie, so he followed him into his room, "So what's up?"

Prowl took a deep breath, "What do you think about Jazz," he asked.

Bumblebee blinked a few times, slightly confused, then answered, "He's cool I guess, why?"

"Do you like him," Prowl asked not looking at Bumblebee.

"Sure," Bumblebee said happily, "He's much more likeable then the rest of the Elite Guard."

"What about me," Prowl asked slowly, as if he wasn't sure if he should ask.

"I'm not really sure," Bumblebee said causing Prowl to stiffen, "You always act like you hate me so..."

"You think I hate you," Prowl asked walking over to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee didn't want to look at Prowl so he turned he gaze to the floor, "Well, I just thought..."

"You thought wrong," Prowl said grabbing Bee's chin so he would look at him, "I don't hate you, far from it."

Prowl pulled Bumblebee closer to him, and the smaller bot just stood there, unsure what to do as Prowl pressed their lips together.

Bumblebee squeaked and his hands scaped uselessly against Prowl's chest plate as he tensed. He realized the older bot's glossa was in mouth; he was being kissed, and he shivered as he let out a low moan.

The ninja bot pulled back, but kept his mouth close to Bumblebee's. Smiling, he tenderly stroked his hand down Bumblebee's cheek and murmured, "So beautiful."

Bumblebee looked at Prowl, his optics wide and filled with confusion.

Prowl kissed Bumblebee again, this time allowing his glossa to dive farther into his mouth. He slid his hands down his body, bringing Bumblebee closer to him. When Prowl's hand reached Bee's ass, the younger bot pulled away and did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

Making his way past Prowl, Bumblebee ran out of his room and went down the hallway.

Prowl stood there in shock for a moment then started to run after him, "Bumblebee, wait."

Hearing him just made Bumblebee run faster.

Jazz was walking down the hall in the opposite direction and smiled when he saw Bumblebee. Before he could say anything Bumblebee ran past him, but he got a good enough look at him to see that he was crying.

"What did you do to him," Jazz asked Prowl when he noticed that he was running after him.

That question caused Prowl to stop running, "I think I just made a huge mistake," he said sadly.

Once Bumblebee was outside of the base he transformed and started to drive around the city.

"What was that all about," Bumblebee asked himself, "I've never seen Prowl act like that before."

He continued driving around when he heard some wicked laughter.

"Well, well, well, looks like you saved me the trouble of having to hunt you down."

Bumblebee transformed back to robot mode, showing his terror filled optics, "Starscream," he said looking at the Decepticon hovering above him.


	4. Chapter 4

Lil'Pup: Thank you for all of the reviews. I hope this chapter meets your expectations as well.

I don't own Transformers Animated.

--

Bumblebee looked up at Starscream, well at least he thought it was Starscream. For some reason he wasn't attacking, and his smile was diffrent. It was still evil, but he didn't look like he was going to put him off-line.

"What are you doing here," Bumblebee asked, keeping his guard up.

"I came here to destroy some stuff in hopes that you would show up," Starscream replied, "But it looks like you saved me the trouble of destroying the city."

"Well here I am," Bumblebee said, sounding both angry and scared, "So what do you want?"

The smile on Starscream's face-plate grew as he stalked closer to Bumblebee. The younger mech tried to run, but Starscream grabbed his shoulders.

The larger mech leaned in closely to Bumblebee's audio receptors, and said, "I want you."

Bumblebee let out a gasp of surprise as Starscream lip's brushed against his neck, "Wha...What do you mean," he shuttered even through he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

Starscream brought his face-plate closer to Bumblebee, "There's alot of organics around, how about we go somewhere a little bit more... private?"

"That's a very tempting offer," Bumblee said with a nervous smile, "But I gotta go."

Starscream chuckled, "It's cute how you say that like you have a choice."

"I think I do," Bumblebee said before stinging Starscream causing him to release him. As Bumblebee started to run away he turned on his communicator and called Optimus, "Boss-Bot."

_"Bumblebee, where are you," _Optimus asked through the communicator.

"No time to explain Boss-Bot," Bumblebee said, "Starscream's after me and I think he wants..." he was cut off by a blow to the head that knocked him out.

--

"Bumblebee come in, Bumblebee," Optimus shouted trying to get a response. When that failed he went to go find everyone else.

"Hey Opitmus have you seen Bumblebee anywhere," Bulkhead asked when he saw his leader.

"I'll tell you later, but first we need to get everyone together," Optimus said.

Shortly after, everyone was in the living room to hear what Optimus had to say.

"I got a call from Bumblebee and he told me that Starscream was after him," Optimus said in a grim tone, "The line was cut before he could finish telling me what Starscream was after, but I think it's fair to say that Starscream got a hold of him."

Everyone's optics widened in fear, none of them liked the idea of Bumblebee in the hands of Starscream.

"This is all my fault," Prowl said looking down sadly.

"Come on Prowl," Sari said trying to comfort the ninja bot, "It's not like you did or said anything that made Bumblebee go off on his own." When Prowl didn't say anything Sari shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Ratchet saw the look in Prowl's optics, and he knew what had happened. He had seen it before, "Never mind that Sari, right now we need to find Bumblebee and make sure nothing happens to him," he turned to Prowl, "But later on you and me are going to have a talk."

Prowl just nodded.

"Alright, everyone spilt up and search the city," Optimus ordered, "Sari, you stay here and see if Starscream tries to contact us to make a trade. Let's transform and roll out."

Everyone left to do what they were told expect Prowl, who was stopped by Jazz.

"I just want you to know that if any thing happens to Bumblebee, I will hold you responsible and make your life a living hell," Jazz threatened.

"I understand," Prowl said simply before transforming and driving away.

--

When Bumblebee came to, he powered on his optics and saw that he was in a dimly lit room.

"What's going on, where am I," Bumblebee asked out loud. He tried to call Optimus, but his communicator had been disabled.

"Oh good, you're up," Starscream said walking into the room.

With the extra light Bumblebee noticed that he was in a bedroom, (most likely Starscream's) and that Starscream was holding a tray of energon and oil.

Starscream set the tray down and sat next to Bumblebee on the bed who scooted away.

"What are you planning on doing with me," Bumblebee asked shakily.

Starscream put a hand on Bumblebee's thigh, "I think a better question would be what I'm planning on doing **to **you," Starscream purred, crawling closer to him. "Hungry," he asked, picking up the tray with energon on it.

Normally Bumblebee wouldn't trust his enemy under any circumstances, but he didn't have anything to eat since last night, and if Starscream was planning on killing him he would have done it already. To nervous to say anything, Bumblebee simply nodded as a response.

Picking up a piece of energon, Starscream held it out to Bumblebee, not for him to take but for him to eat out of his hand. Leaning foward Bumblebee opened his mouth, taking the energon inside, making Starscream shiver at the feeling of Bumblebee's lips brushing agaisnt his fingers.

"Would you like some oil," Starscream asked once Bumblebee finished eating.

"I don't touch the stuff," Bumblebee said turning away.

Starscream frowned slightly, then grabbed the oil and took a swing. But instead of swallowing, he pressed his lips to Bumblebee, and had him drink it through his mouth.

Bumblebee choked a bit as he swallowed the oil, and had a small coughing fit when Starscream pulled back.

"So what do you think," Starscream asked, "It's some of Megatron's private blend that I got a hold of."

Bumblebee said something but Starscream didn't hear him, he was to busy staring at a drop of oil that was hanging from his lips. Leaning down, he licked the lips of his pretty yellow mech, then unable to help himself, turned it into a kiss. He slid his glossa in, and moaned at the sweet taste of oil and Bumblebee's natural flavor. The flavor of the young mech was addictive to him, as was his scent

Bumblebee gasped as he placed his hands on Starscream's chassis and tried to push the bigger mech off of him. Starscream didn't even budge, but Bumblebee kept trying even as his strength left him.

Starscream let his hands roam Bumblebee's body, rubbing and stroking every inch he could reach, experimenting with different pressures.

Bumblebee never thought that this would happen. Starscream, the con that tried to put him off line nearly three times was actually kissing him, being turned on by him, engaging in foreplay, and he showed no signs of stopping there. Primus he needed someone to save him!

--

"I couldn't find Starscream anywhere," Bulkhead said once everyone met up again.

Optimus sighed, "None of us could, and I contacted Sari, but she said Starscream never called."

"There is one place we haven't looked," Prowl said looking up at the sky.

"That's right, Starscream has a base on the moon," Bulkhead said.

"Why did no one say this before," Jazz said.

"So we're going to need at least two of us to take the emergency shuttle and go rescue Bumblebee," Ratchet said crossing his arms.

"I'll go," Prowl said, "Most of this is my fault, and I need to make it right."

"I'm going too," Jazz said sternly, "There's no way I'm going to let Prowl hog the glory."

The two of them transformed and made their way to the docks so they could take a boat to Dino-Bot Island.

_'Don't worry Bee,'_ they thought, _'We're coming for you._

--

Lil'Pup: So what do you think, please review. By the way, I've had people asked me if they could make some fanart based of this story, and if you want to you can, just send me a link.


	5. Chapter 5

Lil'Pup: You know the drill.

--

"Did you guys find anything," Sari asked when she called Optimus for another update.

"No, but we sent Jazz and Prowl to look on the moon for any signs of them," Optimus said.

"Do you think Bumblebee will be okay," Sari asked sadly, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Don't worry Sari," Optimus said trying to reassure her, "I'm sure Bumblebee will be able to take care of himself till Prowl and Jazz come to back him up."

Sari smiled, "You're right, Bumblebee can handle anything."

--

What the two of them didn't know is that Megatron was listening in on their conversation.

"So Starscream has captured **my** Little Bumblebee," Megatron growled, "That fool better not bond with him." At the thought of Bumblebee his body trembled with excitement; his spark went crazy, spinning out of control.

_'Bumblebee will be mine,' _Megatron thought, walking out of the control room, he made his way outside, transformed, then made his way to the moon.

Megatron hoped that the child was right about Bumblebee being able to handle anything; he would need to for what he had planned for him.

--

"Please stop," Bumblebee wimpered as Starscream started tugging on his very sensitive wires.

"Now why would I want to do that little one," Starscream asked while kissing Bumblebee's neck. "Why would anyone want to stop doing something so lustfully sinful, to such a beautiful mech?"

Starscream kissed the beautiful mech beneath him, kissed his face, neck, mouth, kissing everywhere he could reach while still genearating the wonderful friction he so craved. Bringing his mouth to Bumblebee's horns, he started sucking on one, having his hand play with the other one, while his free hand continued to roam his body.

Bumblebee tried to wiggle his way out from under Starscream, but the mech was too heavy. Tears started to form at his optics as he laid there helplessly, trying to think of a way to escape.

Starscream continued his teasing administration to Bumblebee's small horn before his mouth and hand switched places, and he was at his other horn giving it the same attention with his mouth as he had the first while his thumb teased the other.

Unable to control himself, Bumblebee let out a small moan and his body started to heat up.

"Glad to see your enjoying yourself my Little Bee," Starscream said with a smirk. He started sucking harder on Bee's horn, pinching the other, while his free hand pulled at some of his wires. He wanted Bumblebee to wither and moan under him, he wanted him to scream out his name when he overloaded.

"Why are you doing this," Bumblebee cried out causing Starscream to stop and look at him, "Before you were always trying to put me off line, now you're trying to..." Bumblebee didn't want to finish.

"To be honest I don't know why," Starscream said leaning in closer to Bumblebee, "But my spark calls out to you, it wants you. Would it really be that bad being with me," he asked nuzzling Bee's neck, "I could make you the happiest and most contented mech alive, you'll never want for anything again."

"I'm not going to betray my friends and team mates," Bumblebee said with a small glare.

This caused Starscream to growl, "What can they offer you that I can not? I'll tell you, NOTHING! You'll be perfectly happy as my little mate. I'll show you the good life, teach you everything you need to know to get through in life, things the Autobots can't teach you, give you all the things you need and want; and of course we can be _together_ a whole lot," Starscream purred the last part, coming to Bumblebee clearly.

Kissing Bumblebee one more time on the lips, Starscream went down and started tugging and licking at the wires at his neck, having his hands travel down the small yellow body in search of hot spots.

Starscream thrust his hard metal hips agaist Bumblebee's, causing the younger mech to let out a yelp that he couldn't help but find cute. Reaching down he grabbed Bee's aft, and pulled him closer, relishing the small form underneath him. Bumblebee was short and slim, and compared to his strong build, he was really petite. But Starscream used this to his advantage, as he could easily handle and hold him.

"Say it," Starscream said, leaning into Bumblebee's audio receptors.

"S...Say what," Bumblebee asked, fear shineing in his blue optics.

"Say the three little words I want to hear," Starscream said moving closer, if that was even possible.

"Let me go," Bumblebee offered.

Starscream tightened his hold on Bumblebee, "Say that you love me."

Bumblebee looked up at Starscream with wide optics, "What, why," he asked, not really believing what he said.

"Tell me that you love me," Starscream growled.

Bumblebee let out a small scream of pain as Starscream's claws digged into him, "I love you," he said in a low voice.

Pleased, Starscream pulled him in for a passionate kissed.

_'Primus, help me,' _Bumblebee thought as tears rolled down his cheeks.

--

"Where could they be," Prowl asked out loud as he and Jazz walked around the remains of the Nemesis.

"I don't know," Jazz said, "But we need to find them before anything bad happens to Bumblebee."

"What I don't understand is why Starscream would capture Bumblebee if he wasn't planning on using him as bait or for a trade," Prowl said, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Who cares, all I want is to find Bumblebee," Jazz growled, "And if you cared for him at all, you would look harder!"

"Don't you dare say that I don't care about him," Prowl yelled, "I may be too hard on him some times, but that's only because I don't want him to get hurt. I may have hurt him, but I plan on making it right!"

The two ninja bots had a stare down, and it would have lasted a long time if they hadn't heard a painful scream come from down the hall."

"BUMBLEBEE," they shouted running in that direction.

--

"Please... stop," Bumblebee sobbed as Starscream tore opened his chest-plate, revealing his small golden spark which was plusing quickly.

"So beautiful," Starscream said bearly above a whisper, reaching out to touch it.

Bumblebee let out a soft cry as Starcream slowly brushed his hand against his spark.

The yellow mech turned off his optics, not wanting to see what was about to happen to him. But they were quickly turned back on when he heard a crush.

"What the slag," Starscream said jumping up.

"Give us back Bumblebee," Jazz and Prowl said charging into the room.

"NEVER," Starscream yelled before shooting at them.

The two ninja bots were able to dodge his attacks; they went in two different directions, trying to attack Starscream from both sides. Prowl threw one of his shurikens at his laser gun causing Starscream to stop firing. Then while he was distracted Jazz came up and put a pair of stasis cuffs on him, making him go offline.

Bumblebee sat up, "Thanks you guys," he said quitely. When they didn't say anything, he looked down and noticed that his spark was still showing. Blushing he turned around, and closed his chest-plate.

"Are you alright," Jazz asked walking up to him.

Turning back around to face him, Bumblebee opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Don't worry little buddy," Jazz said hugging Bumblebee, "You're safe now."

Bumblebee quickly hugged him back, happy to see a friendly face.

Prowl looked at him, both sad and angry, but didn't say anything.

"We should get out of here before he comes back online," Bumblebee said, looking towards Starscream.

"Good idea," Prowl said, "Let's all head back to the ship, and head back to earth."

They all walked in silence to the ship. Once they reached it, they were nearly blow away by a blast. Looking up, their optics widen in horror.

Up above was none other then Megatron.

"Give me Bumblebee and I might just spare your life," he said, aiming his cannon at them.

"Guys, what do we do," Bumblebee asked from behind them.

"You go hide in the ship," Prowl said, "We're hold him off until we can think of a way to escape."

"Are you crazy," Bumblebee shouted, "That's Megatron, you guys can't handle him on your own!"

"You should listen to him," Megatron said with a smug smile, "You weak little Auto-Scum are no match for me."

Jazz growled and ran towards him, but Megatron brushed him away with ease.

"JAZZ," Bumblebee yelled, worried about his friend, "Prowl, we can't fight him, maybe you should just..."

"No," Prowl cut him off, "I'm not going to give you up without a fight." He was then blasted by Megatron.

"How touching," Megatron said, "You would die to protect your teammates, even through you can't protect yourself."

Megatron was about to blast him again, but Bumblebee jumped him front of him.

"Please stop," he shouted, his blue optics tearing up, "If I go with you willingly go with you, will you promise not to hurt them?"

At the sight of tears rolling down his pretty little face, Megatron knew he couldn't say no, "You have word, but you must promise to do excatly as I what I want you to do."

"I will, I'll do anything you want, just leave them alone," Bumblebee cried.

"Bumblebee, don't," Prowl and Jazz cried out.

"I'm sorry guys," Bumblebee said walking over to Megatron, "I don't have any other choice."

The two ninja bots could do nothing but watch helplessy, as the bot they loved was carried away by their worst enemy.

--

Lil'Pup: Sorry if I took awhile posting this. I hope you enjoyed it through. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Lil'Pup: I don't own anything. Please enjoy the chapter.

--

During the entire flight to the Decepticon base Bumblebee had remained silent, and didn't make direct contact with Megatron. Once they reached the base they were confronted by Megatrons followers.

"Lord Megatron, why have you brought that Autoscum here," Lugnut asked.

"That is none of your concern Lugnut," Megatron growled.

"Oh... Can I keep him," Blizwings random face said, "I vould enjoy... crushing him," he finished switching to his hot head face.

Megatron held Bumblebee close to his chassis, "If either of you touch him I will destroy you both,"

Lugnut and Blitzwing stared at their master, wondering why he was defending their enemy. But they knew better than to question the all mighty Megatron, so they went back to their work.

Once they started walking away, Bumblebee finally had the nerve to speak, "Why **did **you bring me here," he asked fearfully, still not looking Megatron in the optics.

"You just wait and see," Megatron said with a dirty evil smirk, holding Bumblebee closer to him.

--

The Autobots were waiting by dock waiting for the ninja bots to return, hoping that they retrived Bumblebee safely. They were disappointed to say the least to see that they returned Bee-less.

"What happened, were they not on the moon," Bulkhead asked.

"They were," Prowl said, "And we found Bumblebee, but..."

"Megatron showed up," Jazz finished.

"Why was Megatron..." Optimus began.

"He was after Bumblebee," Prowl said, "And he gave himself up to Megatron so he wouldn't offline us."

"But why does Megatron want Bumblebee," Ratchet asked, "And why did Starscream take him in the first place."

"I was going to make him my bond-mate until those two showed up," Starscream said flying above them.

"What are you doing here Starscream," Prowl growled.

"I was looking for my precious little Bee, when I heard you fools let Megatron get his hands on him," Starscream said.

"But what did Megatron take Bumblebee in the first place," Bulkhead asked.

"Megatron wants Bumblebee for the same reason I do," Starscream answered with a smirk.

Everyone's optic's widened.

"But Bumblebee's barely out of his sparkling years," Ratchet said, "Doing something like bonding, especially with Megatron, could offline him."

"How about I make you Autobots a deal," Starscream said, "I'll lead you to Megatron, and you help me take him down."

"What about Bumblebee," Optimus asked, not trusting Starscream.

"We can decide who can have him after we get him away from Megatron," Starscream said.

The Autobots looked at each other; they all knew that they couldn't trust Starscream, but they also knew if they wanted to save Bumblee they didn't have a choice.

"Alright then Starscream," Optimus said, "Lead the way."

--

Megatron carried Bumblebee down the hall, and opened the door to his bed chamber.

_'Oh no,'_ Bumblebee thought, _'Please don't tell me his planning to...'_

He was answered once Megatron threw him on to his bed and pounced on him.

Since Megatron was bigger than Bumblebee he couldn't kiss him, but he let his large glossa travel down Bee's body, licking him like a mother cat would clean her kittens.

Bumblebee layed there helpless and unmoving; he knew he couldn't do anything to stop Megatron. Megatron was the kind of mech that took anything he wanted, and for some reason he wanted him.

Megatron loved the way his yellow mech tasted, he had pictured him squirming and panting underneath him, and that's what was happening now. He pressed a finger on Bumblebee's pelvis area, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

As his body heated up, Bumblebee couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. He was actually being aroused by Megatron, the Decepticon leader, who would most likely kill him if the bonding didn't do it first.

"Touch me," Megatron ordered, bringing down his body so Bumblebee could reach it better.

Bumblebee really didn't want to do it, but he remembered the deal he made with him for sparing his friends, so he brought his hands to Megatrons chassis and slowly massaged it, causing a low moan of satisfaction to come from the bigger mech.

Megatron's body started heating up to a high temperature, his spark spinning out of control, he couldn't remember the last time it ever call out to another mech like this. Stopping in his adminastrations, he took the time to look down at Bumblebee to admire his beauty.

Bumblebee was his and his alone, his property, his lover, his mate, every last inch of this mech belonged to him.

Unable to hold back any longer, Megatron opened Bumblebee's chest plate, admiring how his spark glowed like a small sun. He let out his spark, letting Bumblebee bathe in it's dark purple glow. Megatron lowered himself so their sparks were almost touching; they were just inches away from being bonded.

And that's when Lugnut barged into the room.

"Lord Megatron! The Autobots are..." he trailed off when he saw the position his master was in. "L...Lord Megatron, what are you doing with that Autoscum?"

"I was about to make him my bondmate before you interrupted," Megatron growled, putting his spark back in it's chamber. "Now what is so important that felt the need to barge into my personal chambers without my permission?"

Collecting himself Lugnut continued, "The Autobots are attacking the base sire, and they're being led by Starscream!"

"WHAT," Megatron roared standing up, "Get Blitzwing and get ready for battle." Once Lugnut left he turned to Bumblebee, "Don't worry little one, once I take care of your little friends I'll be back to finish what we started.

Bumblebee was to shocked to say anything, so Megatron just kissed him on top of the head and left.

The moment the door closed, Bumblebee broke down crying, "What I'm I going to do," he sobbed curling up into a ball.

--

Lil'Pup: Sorry it took me so long to update, I had an Anime Convention in town and school just started yesterday. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that you will review.


	7. Chapter 7

Lil'Pup: Sorry if it took me awhile to post this chapter, school has been hell.

Bumblebee: HEY! What about what I'm going through?

--

The Autobots and Starscream were walking through the Decepicon base, being careful no to set off and alarms.

"Optimus how do you think Bumblebee's holding up," Bulkhead asked, being the first one to talk for awhile.

"It's hard to say Bulkhead," Optimus said sadly, "We just have to hope that we find him before Megatron hurts him."

_'Megatron better not touch him,' _Starscream thought, _'That delicious mech is MINE!'_

Starscream noticed that the Autobots had stopped walking and were glaring angerly at him.

"Slag, did I say that out loud," he asked. When they nodded their heads Starscream started laughing nervously, "Let's get going shall we?"

"Optimus are you sure we can trust him," Prowl asked.

"No I'm not," he answered truthfully, "But this is the only way to save Bumblebee."

"I still don't see what all this fasination is with Bumblebee," Ratchet said, "Did something happen when you guys were getting the All-Spark fragment?"

Jazz and Prowl froze as the words that Professor Princess said three days eariler rang through their CPU's.

_"__NO! Without it my machine won't work," Professor Princess said stomping her foot, "Then I won't he able to spead love through out the world."_

_'Is that what made us fall in love with Bumblebee,' _they thought.

The two ninja bots shook their heads, their feelings for the yellow mech had to come from something deeper than that.

"What's the hold up you two," Optimus asked looking over his shoulder.

"Guys, there is something we think we should tell you," Jazz said looking down, "Something that might explain what's going on."

"I'm afraid your little chat will have to wait," Megatron said appearing before them, "Once you meet up again the the well of the All Spark!"

"We're not here to fight Megatron," Optimus said, "We just want Bumblebee back."

Megatron let out a laugh, "Do you really think I would just hand him over to you Prime? Your little Bee is now my bonds-mate, and I have no intension of giving him up."

Starscream growled and started charging towards Megatron, "Bastard, how dare you touch him?"

While Starscream was fighting, Bulkhead turned to Optimus, "You don't really think he bonded with Bumblebee do you?"

"He better not have," Jazz said takeing out his nunchucks.

"But since Megatron said he wasn't going to give him up, that must mean that Bumblebee must still on-line," Ratchet said, "We need to find him so we can give him any repairs he might need."

"Alright, so while Starscream is fighting Megatron the rest of us will go find Starscream," Optimus said with no guilt in his voice.

As the began to walk away, as laser was shot at Optimus feet.

"Not so fast Prime," Megatron growled, "Do you really think I'll let you past without a fight?"

"Change of plans," Optimus said turning to his team, "Go guys go ahead to find Bumblebee and I'll stay here to fight Megatron."

As Optimus went to help Starscream take down Megatron, the others left to save their friend and teammate.

"Don't think for a minute that they'll be able to beat my men," Megatron said smirking, "Your teammates will be off lined, and Bumblebee will forever remain by my side as my lover."

"That will never happen Megatron," Optimus said.

"Yeah," Starscream agreed, "Once I destroy you, I'll become the new leader of the Decepticons and Bumblebee will belong to me!"

"Starscream, you foolish traitor," Megatron said, "I'm not going to give up my Bumblebee to likes of you; or to the Autobots."

"Then I'll take him by force," Starscream shot back.

"We'll just see about that," Megatron growled getting his swords out.

"Indeed we shall," Starscream growled back powering his laser at him.

_'What is with these two,'_ Optimus thought looking at the sence in front of him.

_--_

"Where do you think their hiding Bumblebee," Bulkhead asked.

"If I had to guess I would say he's still in Megatron's chambers," Ratchet said looking around.

"I really hope Megatron was lying about bonding with Bumblebee," Jazz said.

"That's all we can do," Prowl said sadly before fire was shot at him.

"That's not true," Hot head Blitzwing said, "Vou can perish."

"You will all perish under the great and powerful Megatron," Lugnut joined in.

"Vou're half in love vith him, aren't vou," Random Blitzwing said laughing.

Ignoring the awkward conversation, Prowl spoke up, "Tell us where Bumblebee is!"

"Your friend Bumblebee is now the property of our glorious leader," Lugnut said, "And that which belongs to Megatron will never fall in the hands of Autoscum!"

"So Megatron really did bond with Bumblebee," Bulkhead said, optics wide.

"Ves, vait, vhat are vou talking about," Icy Blitzwing asked confused.

"That little yellow mech is now Megatrons bondmate," Lugnut told him.

"Vho know Megatron liked them vo young," Random Blitzwing laughed.

Ratchet slapped his forehead, "Could we please move on to the fighting?"

Blitzwing quickly turned to his Hothead face, "Very vell Autobot, pepare to meet vour doom." He shot fire at them, which they dodged in the nick of time.

Lugnut attacked them with his mega-bombs, but Ratchet stopped them with his electro-magnets.

"We don't have time for this, we need to find Bumblebee now," Jazz said pulling out a pair of statis cuffs.

"Oh, how kinky," laughed Random Blitzwing, "I vonder if Megatron would like use them on vour little friend?"

Jazz growled and charged towards him, dodging his attacks. Doing a flip, he landed right behind Blitzwing, and slapped the statis cuff on him.

"That's one down," Ratchet said looking over at the off-line Blitzwing.

"I will take you all down for the glory of Megatron," Lugnut said, preparing to do his rocket punch.

Prowl knew that none of them could defend themselves aginst that, but an idea popped into his CPU.

"Let me asked you something," Prowl said, causing Lugnut to pause in his attack, "Do you really think Bumblebee is worthy enough for your leader?"

"Of course not," Lugnut answered falling right into Prowl's trap, "No one is worthy of my master."

"So why are you standing around and letting Megatron make the mistake of taking an Autobot as a mate," Ratchet asked following Prowls lead.

Realizing what they were doing Bulkhead and Jazz played along.

"Who knows, Megatron may so busy with Bumblebee, he may forget all about you," Bulkhead said with a sly smile, through no one could tell.

"Lord Megatron wouild never forget about me," Lugnut argued, "I am his faithful servent."

"Yes, but that's all you are to him," Jazz teased, "I don't see him taking you as his bondmate."

Lugnut knew it was all true, dispite eons, but Megatron only saw him as a servent. He had always been happy with that as long as he could be with Lord Megatron. But now his master decided to take some weakling Autoscum as his lover. If someone as loyal as him was not worthy of being Megatron's bondmate, why was the worthless yellow mech?

"But that could change if you gave Bumblebee back to us," Prowl said, "So what do you say?"

The large Decepticon didn't want to let down his great and powerful leader down by giving up the Autoscum. But fear that his weakness might rub off on Megatron, or worse, his leader would decide to give up the war for that mech over came him.

"Very well then Autoscum," Lugnut said giving into what they said, "I will take you to your teammate."

After walking down some halls, Lugnut finally stopped in front of a huge doorway.

"This is Lord Megatron's chambers, the yellow bot is still in there," Lugnut said opeing the door.

The Autobots walked in and saw Bumblebee recharging on a large bed that was clearly made of Megatron. Walking closer they noticed how his chest plate looked like it was torn opened, and that he had tear stains on his cheeks.

Jazz gently picked Bumblebee up and held him close. _'My poor little Bumblebee,'_ he thought sadly, feeling useless for not being able to help him in time.

The rest of the Autobots felt the same way.

"We better get Bumblebee out of here so I can run some repairs," Ratchet said looking down sadly at the recharging mech in Jazz's arms.

Lugnut stared down at the yellow mech. He truly did not see why his master would even _think _of touching that Autoscum, much less bond with him.

"All of you better leave before I unleash all my missiles on you," Lugnut threatened.

Knowing his wasn't bluffing, the Autobots quickly left the room, being sure not to wake Bumblebee.

Now that they rescued Bumblebee, a new problem surfaced.

How were they going to escape?

--

Lil'Pup: I wish I knew, please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Transformers Animated.

--

Optimus stood watching as Starscream and Megatron kept on fighting and throwing insults at each other.

_'What am I still doing here,'_ He thought to himself sighing inwardly.

He wondered how his team was doing, and if they had found Bumblebee yet. Optimus knew the other Decepticons were here somewhere and would try to stop them, making him worry more.

"Ratchet to Optimus, come in Optimus," Ratchet said over their communicatiors.

"Did you find Bumblebee," Optimus asked quitely so Megatron and Starscream wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah we found him," Ratchet said, "He's needs some repairs but he'll stay online."

Optimus sighed in relief. "Alright then, let's regroup back here."

"Are you crazy," Ratchet asked, "Starscream and Megatron aren't just going to let us leave with Bumblebee."

"We don't have a choice Ratchet," Optimus argude, "I'll disdract them while you guys get away."

Getting out his axe, Optimus charged towards the Decepticons.

"About time you joined the fight Prime," Megatron said swinging his sword at him.

"I just couldn't take anymore of your mindless blabber," was Optimus reply as he swung his axe to meet Megatron's sword.

"See Megatron," Starscream said his usaul cocky voice, "Even the Autobots fight for me to have Bumblebee."

"We're not going to let you have Bumblebee either," Optimus shouted angerly.

"Why not," Starscream whined.

"Because one of you two will probably end up putting him off line," Optimus said with an angry glare. "And none of you care that he's too young for all of this."

"I don't care as long as he's mine," both Starscream and Megatron shouted at the same time causing the two Decepticons to glare angerly at each other.

Optimus looked around and saw that the other Autobots were around the corner waiting for a chance to leave. He gave them a wave, signaling them to move, then he went back to fight Megatron and Starscream.

The Autobots quitely made their way past the fight, doing their best not to get noticed.

Megatron was attacking both Starscream and Optimus, to busy to notice what was going on. When he tried to hit Optimus with his sword, it was stopped by his axe, during that Megatron saw the Autobots sneaking out from the reflection of his sword.

"Where do you Autobots think you're going with my mate," Megatron growled making his way towards them.

Optimus took this chance and takled Megatron.

"GO," he shouted at his team-mates.

The Autobots tried making a run for it but they were stopped by Starscream.

"Hand over Bumblebee to me and I might just spare your life," he said with a smirk.

"We're not giving up Bumblebee," Jazz said, "Not to you, not to Megaton, or anyone else."

Megatron threw Optimus off of him and made his way back towards the other Autobots.

Jazz held Bumblebee closer to him as Megatron and Starscream demanded they gave them Bumblebee.

"Wait," Prowl said stepping in front of them, "Do you two remember the other day when we were all hit by that blast?"

"Are you going somewhere with this Autobot," Megatron said, only caring about Bumblebee.

"That thing was a love ray made by the organic girl," Prowl said refuring to Professor Princess, "I believe our feelings towards Bumblebee are fake; that everything we felt towards him, love, lust, was all because of that machine."

Megatron's and Starscream's optics widened. Could what the Autobot said be true? Nither of them knew why they lusted after their pretty little Bee, it just happened... Right after they were hit by the blast.

Starscream shook his head, "Don't lie to us Autoscum, you're just saying that so you don't have to give Bumblebee back to me."

"He's not lying," Jazz cut in, "None of you gave Bumblebee a second glance; then all of a sudden you're trying to bond with him. How do you explain that?"

The two Decepticons growled at him, "Silence!"

Megatron didn't want to hear what the Autobot's had to say; it had been millenniums since he felt this way about another mech. Now they were telling him what he felt towards him wasn't real, that it was all fake. Well he refused to believe that.

_'I don't care what they say,'_ Starscream thought, _'Bumblebee is mine and nothing is going to change that!'_

"I don't think it's working," Bulkhead said to Jazz and Prowl when he noticed the look in the Decepticons optics.

Everyone heard a low groan, and they noticed that Bumblebee was about to come out of recharge.

"Give him to me," Megatron ordered, "He'll want to wake up in the arms of his bondmate."

"The slag he will," Starscream yelled in Megatrons face, "He wants me and we all know it!"

"Has it crossed your CPU's that he doesn't want to be with any of you," Ratchet asked crossing his arms.

Megatron and Starscream didn't hear him because they were too busy fighting with each other.

"Maybe we should try leaving," Bulkhead suggested while watching the two big mech fight.

"I'm down with that," Jazz said as they all began walking away.

When they successfully made it outside the Decepticon base, Prowl said, "I can't believe that actually worked."

"We need to leave quickly," Optimus said, "They're bound to notice we're missing soon."

"It might not matter," Ratchet said, "If Megatron really did bond with Bumblebee, he'll be able to find him no matter where he is."

"Guys, Bumblebee's waking up," Jazz said as the yellow mech in his arms powered on his optics.

"Bumblebee, are you alright," Optimus asked, being the first to speak.

As the memories of what happened between Starscream and Megatron filled him, Bumblebee broke down crying, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't worry Bumblebee, you're with us now," Optimus said, "You're safe."

"Bumblebee, I need to know," Jazz started, "Did Megatron bond with you?"

"N..no," Bumblebee responded shakily, "He was about to, but you guys showed up before he could finish.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"We need to get out of here," Prowl said, "Bumblebee, do you think you'll be able to function properly."

"If it will get me out of here, and away from those Decepticons I think I can manage," Bumblebee said trying to smile.

"I'll right everyone, let's head back to base," Optimus said before transforming.

Everyone followed suit and headed back into town.

--

"Bumblebee is mine! Why can't you get that through your CPU," Starscream shouted.

"Because that pretty little Bee belongs to me," Megatron hissed.

"Oh yeah, well we'll just see about... Hey wait, where's Bumblebee," Starscream asked looking around.

"The Autobot's must have gotten away with my bondmate," Megatron grumbled unhappily.

"I think you're... What are you talking about, Bumblebee isn't your mate," Starscream yelled angerily.

"Don't start this again," Megatron growled.

"I'll stop once you admit that Bumblebee is mine," Starscream shouted clenching his fist.

"Why you insolent fool," Megatron growled taking out his sword.

"Bring it on," Starscream said powering up his laser.

--

Lil'Pup: At least we know the Autobots will get back to town safely.

Now it's time for a ALRS short.

--

"Ultra Mangus to Optimus Prime, come in Prime," Ultra Mangus said through the communicator.

Since none of the Autobots were in, Sari answered it.

"Hello organic girl," Ultra Mangus greeted, "Could you put Optimus on?"

"I would, but he's not here," Sari answered, "No one's here but me."

"Where are they," Ultra Mangus asked, "Are they out serching for an all spark fragment?"

"No, the Decepticons kidnapped Bumblebee, so they're out trying to rescue him," Sari said.

"I see," was Ultra Mangus response.

"Hey do you know what 'bonding means," Sari asked, "I asked the guys but none of them seemed very willing to answer me."

Ultra Mangus stood there frozen; how was he going to explain something like bonding to an organic child.

"Sorry, I'm losing the transmission," Ultra Mangus lied, "I'll just catch them another time." After that he ended the transmission.

Sari raised an eyebrow, "What was that all about?"


	9. Chapter 9

Lil'Pup: I do not own Transformers Animated.

--

"Is Bumblebee going to be alright Ratchet," Bulkhead asked once the medic came out of the repair room.

"His injuries are recovering fine," Ratchet said, "But there are some wounds that I can't heal."

"Should I try my key," Sari asked, not really knowing what was going on.

"It's not that kind of wound kid," Ratchet said sadly.

Sari looked up at the Autobots, who all had the same sad and worried expression on thier faces,

"Guys what's going on," Sari asked worriedly, "What did the Decepticons do to Bumblebee?"

--

Bumblebee stared up at the ceiling; he wasn't sure how long he had been doing it, but he didn't think he was going to stop any time soon. He couldn't help but think of what his team mates must have thought of him. Bumblebee was disgusted with himself, and he was sure the others felt the same; he almost became the bond-mate of their worst enemy.

There was a sudden knock at the door, "Bumblebee are you awake? It's Prowl, may I come in," Prowl asked.

"Sure," Bumblebee said weakly.

Prowl walked in, heading towards Bumblebee. None of them said anything, and just sat there in an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you hate me," Bumblebee asked out of the blue.

Prowl stared at him in shock, "Bumblebee, what are you talking about? I could never hate you."

"But the others, they must hate me," Bumblebee said sadly.

"Bumblebee, why would you even think such a thing," Prowl asked.

"Because I'm weak," Bumblebee cried, "I was captured and nearly raped by two Decepticons, one of them being Megatron!"

"None of that is your fault," Prowl said trying to reasure him, "No one here thinks any less of you for what happened, so stop saying negative things about yourself!"

"I can't help it," Bumblebee said crying harder, "I just feel so weak and useless."

_'I never thought I would miss the loud and playful Bumblebee,'_ Prowl thought. "Don't worry Bumblebee, we know what's causing this, and we plan to put an end to it."

Bumblebee sat there quietly for a moment before asking, "What would you guys have done if Starscream or Megatron really did end up bonding with me."

"I'd really rather not think about it," Prowl admitted.

"Would you guys have kicked me out of the Autobots," Bumblebee asked sadly, not looking at Prowl.

Said ninja bot looked at Bumblebee in shock, "Bumblebee, we would never throw you out. You're our friend and team mate."

"Yeah, but what about the Elite Guard," Bumblebee asked, "You know that Sentinel..."

"Is a fool," Prowl finished, "If he even thinks of having you thrown out because of this, we'll do everything in our power to stop him. Plus Ultra Mangus is the type who listens to reason, I'm sure he'll take our side; and who said they had to find out in the first place?"

Bumblebee gave him a small smile, "Good to see that I'm rubbing off on you."

"There's the Bumblebee I know," Prowl said showing more emotion than he would have liked, though he was happy to see Bumblebee smiling again. "Well, I should let you go back into recharge."

But before Prowl could get up to leave, Bumblebee grabbed his hand. "Prowl, could you stay a little bit longer? Please?"

Prowl could tell that Bumblebee didn't want to be alone, and truth be told Prowl didn't really want to leave him.

"Alright, I'll stay," Prowl anwsered simply, grasping his hand around Bumblebee's.

Bumblebee held on to Prowls hand tightly even as he fell into recharge.

_'I don't care if my feelings for Bumblebee are real or not,'_ Prowl thought as he looked at Bumblebee's recharging form, _'I will do everything that I can to protect him.'_

--

"SLAG IT," Megatron roared as he threw a tub of oil agaisnt the wall.

"Lord Megatron, calm down," Icy Blitzwing said, "We vill get the yellow Autobot back."

"Why should we waste our time capturing that Autoscum," Lugnut asked, "He is not worthy of our great and glorious leader."

A tub of oil was thrown at Lugnuts head.

"Silence Lugnut," Megatron growled, "It is not your place to say who is worthy enough to be my mate."

Lugnut immediately bowed down, "I'm sorry Lord Megatron, I will not speak of term again."

Megatron grunted, then went back to his angry rampage.

"Aww... Megatron is throwing a tantrum after losing pretty new toy," Random Blitzwing laughed.

"Do not compare the powerful and wise Megatron to that of a mere sparkling," Lugnut said in a threatening tone.

"Calm down Lugnut," Icy Blitzwing said.

"I can not, all our master is thinking about is that Autoscum when he should be leading us to victory," Lugnut complained.

"I bet that yellow mech seduced Megatron vo he could distract Megatron from his goal," Hothead Blitzwing shouted.

"How dare he," roared Lugnut, "How dare he lay his unworthy hands on Megatron?"

"Jealous that they weren't yours," laughed random Blitzwing.

Ignoring Blitzwings statement, Lugnut continued his rant.

"We must destroy the one called Bumblebee, so our master will be free of his existence!"

--

Lil'Pup: Poor Bumblebee, first he has mechs trying to rape him, now he has Lugnut trying to put him off-line. What kind of sick, twisted fiend would let this go one? Oh right, me. XD

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Lil'Pup: I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters

Lil'Pup: I do not own Transformers Animated or any of its characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lugnut, are you sure you want to do this," Icy Blitzwing asked.

"Yes," Lugnut replied, "If I am to save our leader from what ever the Autobots have done to him, that yellow mech must be destroyed!"

"Megatron will be very angry at vou for breaking his new toy," Random laughed.

"Fool, Megatron will be pleased one he realizes it was all a trick made by the Autobot," Lugnut said, really believing that it could work.

"You idiot, Megatron wills off-line you in a second," Hot-head shouted angrily, "You are insane!"

"Maybe so, but I can not stand around and do nothing while my master is consumed with thoughts of that unworthy, weak, pitiful Autobot," Lugnut ranted.

"Wow Lugnut, tell us how you really feel," laughed Random Blitzwing.

Lugnut glared at him, if that was even possible, then transformed and made his way into the city.

XXX

"So how are we going to fix this," Optimus said looking at Jazz and Prowl.

"I could try using my key on them," Sari suggested.

"I guess we could give it a shot," Ratchet said.

"You can test it out on me first," Prowl volunteered. He still felt that it was his fault that Bumblebee got into all of this.

Once Sari finished, she looked up at Prowl, "So… how do you feel?"

"I don't feel a difference to be honest," Prowl said. It was true, he still felt the over whelming urge to be near Bumblebee.

"So now what," Bulkhead asked to no one in peculiar.

"We need to think of something," Jazz said, "If we don't Megatron and Starscream will just keep coming after Bumblebee."

"As much as I hate to say it, I think we might have to ask Professor Princess to help us undo this," Optimus said with a sigh.

"We're going to have to save that for later," Ratchet said, "I just got a report that Lugnut was seen in the city."

Optimus sighed, "It's alright, everyone transform and roll out!"

"What about me," Sari asked.

"You stay here and look after Bumblebee," Optimus said, making an excuse so Sari wouldn't get hurt.

"You can count on me," Sari said saluting.

XXX

_Bumblebee was running, he wasn't sure where or who he was running from, but he kept going._

_He suddenly felt someone grab him around his waist. _

_"Got you, my little Bee," his capture said._

_Bumblebee didn't need to turn around to know that it was Megatron. He struggled to get out of his grasp, and then noticed that his teammates were just standing there. _

_"Guy's, help me," Bumblebee called out reaching out for them._

_"Why should we help you," Optimus asked in a harsh voice, "You're completely useless to us."_

_"You're not suited to be an Autobot," Ratchet shouted at him._

_"Yeah, you're better off as Megatron's whore," Prowl added with a cruel smirk._

_"They do have a point, my little Bee," Megatron said, "You don't belong anywhere except for my bed."_

_Cruel words were being thrown at him, Bumblebee try to block them out but they wouldn't stop._

_"You belong to me now," Megatron said as Bumblebee was swallowed by the surrounding darkness._

_XX_

Bumblebee woke up screaming, just to see that he was in the medical bay.

"What is it, I heard screaming," Sari said rolling into the room with her hockey stick.

"Sorry Sari," Bumblebee said rubbing the back of his head, "I just had a bad dream."

"Oh, are you alright," Sari asked, rollerblading over to Bumblebee.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it was just a really bad dream," Bumblebee said sadly as he remembered the dream.

"Hold on, I have something that might cheer you up," Sari said as she left the room.

She came back a minute later, dragging a big card with her.

"Here, I made this for you," Sari said giving him the card.

Bumblebee took the card and opened it. Inside was a painted picture of him and Sari together, and a small message that said, _'Get well soon, I miss playing you. Love Sari.'_

A tear rolled down Bumblebee's face and down onto the card. It wasn't one of the best made cards in the universe, but the fact that Sari went to all the trouble to make this for him just because she missed him meant the world to Bumblebee.

"Thanks Sari," Bumblebee said, picking her up so they could hug.

"Well isn't that touching?"

"Starscream," Bumblebee and Sari said glaring at the intruder standing in the door way.

XXXX

The Autobots had just arrived to the part of town that Lugnut was spotted in, only to see that the large Decepticon was just standing there.

"Autobots," Lugnut said when he saw them, "Give me the small yellow one."

"We're not going to give you Bumblebee just so you can give him to Megatron," Optimus said.

"I have no intention of returning the small one to Lord Megatron," Lugnut said earning weird looks from the Autobots, "I plan on destroying that whore who has seduced Lord Megatron, and free my master from his spell."

"Please tell me that you're joking," Ratchet said face palming.

"First off, Bumblebee is **not **a whore," Prowl said, "And second, none of this is Bumblebee's fault. We think there might be a way to put an end to all of this, but…"

"Silence," Lugnut roared, "You are just trying to stop me from ruining the yellow ones plans to destroy my master by using sex as a weapon."

A large crowd of by standers stopped running after that, wanting to know what he was talking about.

"Are you listening to yourself," Optimus asked, "Stop saying those kinds of things about Bumblebee?"

"Yeah, Megatron was the one who was trying to force Bumblebee to be his bond mate," Bulkhead argued.

"LIES," Lugnut shouted, "ALL LIES!"

"We're not lying, you're just crazy," Jazz said.

"Why are you Autobots protecting that slut," Lugnut asked, "Or are you all in on it was well?"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO BE IN ON," Ratchet shouted.

"Lugnut, Megatron may be under a spell, but Bumblebee didn't put it on him," Optimus tried to reason, "Whatever it was it is affecting Jazz, Prowl and Starscream too."

"If you just let us find the person who is responsible for what is happening, we can hopefully end all of this, and go back to trying to kill each other," Prowl said.

"That does sound nice," Lugnut admitted.

"And trust us, none on us like the idea of Bumblebee being bonded to Megatron any more than you do," Bulkhead added.

"Every well then Auto-scum," Lugnut said, "For the sake of my great and glorious leader, I will once again step aside so you may end this."

"Thank you Lugnut," Optimus said smiling at him.

"I am not doing this to help you or that little yellow slut," Lugnut growled, "I am doing this so my masters mind with be rid of thoughts of that unworthy mech."

The Autobots didn't like the way Lugnut was talking about Bee, but they know it wouldn't be smart to start a fight now.

"Alright Autobots," Optimus said as Lugnut flew away, "Let's go find Professor Princess."

XXXXX

Lil'Pup: I know that Lugnut may not have given up so easily, but it was the only thing I could think of that would make this work. Please read and review. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or any of the characters.

XXXXXXXXX

"Stay away from us Starscream," Bumblebee said pulling out his stingers. He knew his attacks would be useless and he still wasn't battle ready, but he needed to protect Sari.

"Don't worry Bumblebee," Starscream said giving him a smile, "I'm not here to hurt you or your little friend. I just want to talk."

"Why should we trust you," Sari asked bravely, even through she was hiding behind Bumblebee's leg.

"I'm not attacking you am I," Starscream asked.

"After what you did to me, nothing could make us trust you," Bumblebee said angrily, his optics tearing up a bit.

Starscream tried moving closer to him, but Bumblebee shot at his feet. This caused Starscream to fall over, giving Sari and Bumblebee the chance to escape.

"Sari, you need to get out of here and get a hold of Optimus and the others," Bumblebee told Sari, putting her down.

"But what about you," Sari asked, "Optimus told me to protect you."

"Don't worry about me," Bumblebee yelled, "Just get out of here!"

Sari nodded and started running, leaving Bumblebee to fend for him self against Starscream.

"Bumblebee," Starscream said running towards him. "Don't leave; I don't want to lose you."

"How could you lose me," Bumblebee asked angrily, "I was never yours."

"Are those kinds of details really important," Starscream asked.

"Look, just forget about me," Bumblebee said. "The sooner you except that whatever you feel for me are not real, the easier it will be for you to move on once you're back to normal."

"But that's not fair," Starscream whined, "I don't want to get over you, don't I get a say in this?"

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A SAY WHEN YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME," Bumblebee shouted.

"But I needed to make you mine before Megatron got a hold of you," Starscream said in an attempt to justify his actions.

"But I don't want to belong to either of you," Bumblebee said.

"Why not," Starscream asked angrily.

"Why not," Bumblebee shouted, "What the slag do you think? Both of you have tried to off-line me and my friends, you two kidnapped me, tried to rape me, and you are both Decepticons!"

"But you said you loved me," Starscream argued.

"Because you made me," Bumblebee shouted, "I don't love you, I don't want anything to do with you!"

Starscream growled at him, "What makes you think you have a choice?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is the right place," Optimus asked Jazz and Prowl as they stood in front of a house.

"We're sure," Prowl said, "This is the same house where we found the All Spark fragment and Professor Princess."

Optimus knock on the door as gently as he could so it wouldn't fall over, and Professor Princess answered it.

"What do you want," Princess asked, speaking only through the slightly opened door.

"We want to ask you about that um… love machine you built," Jazz said.

Professor Princess opened up the door a little more, "What about it," she asked.

"Is there any way to reverse the affects of it," Ratchet asked kneeling down.

"Why would any one want to reverse love," Professor Princess asked confused.

"Well… uh… normally we wouldn't but this is a special case," Bulkhead said.

"You see, your love ray hit Jazz and me, along with two others, and we all fell in love with Bumblebee," Prowl explained.

"Are the two others the big scary robots that were here the other day," Princess asked.

"Yes," Optimus said, "And because of your machine they almost rap… did something really bad to our friend."

"But if they fell in love with your friend, why would they try to do something bad to him," Professor Princess asked.

"Kid, we really don't want to go in to that," Ratchet said, "Just tell us how to reverse it so we can put an end to the madness."

"But I'm not sure if I can," Princess admitted.

"Could you at least try," Bulkhead asked, "You're kind of our last hope."

"Well, I have been rebuilding my love machine," Professor Princess said, "But I guess I could try to make it so it will reverse the effects from before."

"Thank you," Prowl said.

"Yeah," Jazz added.

"Hey wait," Princess said, "You guys were hit by it too right? Why do you want me to reverse the effects, don't you like being in love?"

"We do," the two ninjas said at the same time.

"It's just hard to make our friend choose between us, when our feelings for him aren't real," Prowl said sadly.

"What are you talking about," Princess asked, "My machine was made to make people realize their love, not force it."

The Autobots stared down at her in shock.

XXXXXXX

"LUGNUT," Megatron roared, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I'm sorry my Lord," Lugnut said bowing down, "I was out trying to find that yellow mech so I could off-line him but…"

"WHAT," Megatron yelled, getting ready to shoot him.

"I didn't do it my wise leader," Lugnut said, "I found the other Autobots and they told me they know a way to put an end to all of this so we can all go back to trying to kill each other."

_'Put an end to all this,'_ Megatron thought. Were those auto-scums trying to make his feelings for _**his **_Bumblebee go away? He wasn't going to let that happen, **he refused to let that happen!**

"Lord Megatron, where are going," Lugnut asked as his master began walking out of the room.

"That is none of your concern fool," Megatron said harshly causing his loyal solider to flinch.

"Of course Lord Megatron," Lugnut said bowing down even further.

Leaving the Decepticon base, Megatron transformed and hit the sky.

_'I now realized that if Bumblebee is to become mine, I must destroy his friends who keep getting in the way.'_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's kind of a worn out excuse but I've been busy with school and my laptop is screwed up. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, I've been a bit out of it lately. Not the one drugs out of it, but a life is boring out of it.

I don't own Transformers Animated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Autobots were still in a state of shock. Jazz and Prowl were happy that their feelings for Bumblebee weren't fake, but the fact that it was the same with Starscream and Megatron…Well they didn't know what to think.

"Optimus," Sari shouted from his communicator.

"What is it Sari," Optimus asked.

"Starscream found the base, Bumblebee started distracting him so I could call you guys," Sari said starting to cry, "He may have already hurt him, guys you need to come back now!"

"Its okay Sari, don't cry," Optimus said, "We're coming back now."

"What's going on Optimus," Ratchet asked.

"Sari called and said that Starscream is at the base," Optimus said transforming, "We need to go now!

The rest of them transformed and started heading back to the base.

"Not so fast Autobots."

Recognizing the voice, they transformed back into robot mode, looked up, and saw Megatron hovering above them. Megatron then transformed, and landed in front of them.

"Get out of our way Megatron," Optimus growled taking out his ax.

"Why should I do that Prime," Megatron asked angrily, "Lugnut has informed me of your _plans _of keeping me from what is rightfully mine."

"And what would that be," Bulkhead asked playing dumb.

"Bumblebee you fool," Megatron hissed.

"Alright, just double checking," Bulkhead said.

"How dare you Autobots try to keep my mate from me," Megatron growled, "I know that you are fools, but I thought you would be started enough to know that I don't like it when others take what is mine."

"Bumblebee isn't your mate," Prowl said angrily, "He told us that you never got the chance to bond with him."

"And that's your fault if I recall," Megatron said bitterly.

"Well excuse us for stopping you from ruining the kids life," smart mouth Ratchet replied.

Megaton felt anger rise in him, "How dare you," he roared, "Who are you to say that I would ruin his life. I can give him everything and anything he wants."

"Yeah, but you don't care about the fact that he doesn't even want to with you," Jazz said.

Glaring at Jazz, Megatron prepared to shoot at him when they all here yelling in the distance.

They saw that he was Starscream carrying a struggling Bumblebee.

"Let me go," Bumblebee yelled.

"Stop moving or you're going to make me crash," Starscream yelled back.

"STARSCREAM," Megatron shouted

"Slag it," Starscream yelled, "What were the chances of us flying by Megatron?"

"With my luck, it was very likely," Bumblebee said bitterly.

Megatron flew up to face Starscream, "Give Bumblebee to me now," he ordered.

"No, he's mine," Starscream said holding Bumblebee closer to him.

"Could we have this argument on the ground," Bumblebee asked, hoping he didn't sound scared.

"So those accursed Autobots can try and steal you away," Starscream said angrily, "That's not going to happen."

"Don't talk to my mate that way," Megatron growled.

"He's not your mate, he's mine," Starscream growled back.

"Are you guys really going to start that again," Optimus asked, yelling up at them.

"Can you guys try to settle this in a way that I won't end up off line and/or raped," Bumblebee asked.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt," Starscream said softly, "But I can't promise you that you won't be raped."

"Well that makes me feel better," Bumblebee said sarcastically.

"I am not going to tell you again Starscream," Megatron growled, "Give me back **my** Bumblebee!"

The two Decepticons argued back and forth until Bumblebee finally yelled, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone one looked at him in surprise.

"For the love of Primus you two, can you try and settle this in a way that doesn't involve violence or arguing," Bumblebee asked, "Because it's getting us no where."

"I think the kid might have blown a fuse," Ratchet said to himself.

Megatron and Starscream looked at Bumblebee unsure what to do; both of them knew that the other was too stubborn to listen to reason, but also knew that they would just end up fighting each other till one of them was off line.

Starscream held Bumblebee closer to him, wondering how they could get past Megatron.

Seeing that Starscream had let down his guard down, he rushed towards him, and tore Bumblebee away from him.

"Hey," Starscream yelled angrily just before he was shot down by Megatron's cannon.

Megatron transformed into his aircraft mode, knowing it would be faster, and flew off with his prize.

"BUMBLEBEE," Everyone shouted, transforming, going after their captured team mate and Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, have great news," Lugnut said over the communicator.

"What is it Lugnut," Megatron asked with no hint of annoyance in his voice. He was happy that he now had Bumblebee back with him.

"Professor Sumdac has just finished his work on the space bridge," Lugnut reported.

"Excellent," Megatron said, chuckling evilly, "The timing couldn't have been more perfect."

"My liege," Lugnut asked, wondering what his master was talking about.

"Start preparing for our departure Lugnut," Megatron ordered, "I want to live this pathetic little planet as soon as possible."

"Yes my master," Lugnut said before hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bumblebee woke up in a familiar room, but sadly it wasn't his own. He looked down in shock when he saw that he was wearing the traditional Cybertonian wedding garb.

It was a light blue robe that clung tightly to his body, and it had the Decepticon symbol on it.

"How do you like it," Megatron asked walking into the room, "I think it goes well with your optics."

"Why did you give me this," Bumblebee asked, not looking at Megatron.

But Megatron took Bee's chin and forced him to look at him, "I got it so that you would know that I'm serious," Megatron said in a no nonsense tone. "I want you to know that I don't just plan on throwing you a way once we've bonded. I need you to realize that I want you to be mine for all eternity."

Bumblebee looked up at Megatron as though he had completely lost all logic sensors. He thought about going for the whole 'you don't really love me, and it's all because of that love ray thing,' excuse, but he didn't really think it would work.

"Professor Sumdac has finished his work on the Space Bridge," Megatron began, "So…"

"Wait, you guys have Sari's father," Bumblebee asked both angry and surprised. Before Megatron could answer Bumblebee started talking again, "You need to let him go, Sari needs her father."

"Don't worry my mate," Megatron said, "Once we arrive back on Cybertron, the Professor is free to go."

Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Sari would be happy to have her father back.

"As I was saying before, when we arrive back on Cybertron, I plan on announcing our engagement. Then after I take over the weaken Cybertron, I will make you mine forever."

Bumblebee looked up at Megatron in horror; he didn't know which sounded worse, the taking over Cybertron or the wedding.

"Now I have some more things to prepare for before we leave," Megatron said walking out the door. Bumblebee then heard him lock the door from the outside.

"I am so slagging screwed," Bumblebee said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Please R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took me so long to up date this Another Lust Ray Story.

I do not own Transformers Animated, but if I did this is what it would be like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bumblebee was sitting on Megatron's berth trying to get the wedding garb off of him while trying to think of a way to get out of there.

"What is this thing made of," Bumblebee asked when he finally pulled it over his head, "Okay, now how am I going to get out of here?"

He knew that he wouldn't be able to break through the door, and even if he did he doubted he would be able to make it past Megatron and his goons.

His teammates would try to save him, Bumblebee knew that. But they barely made it out on-line last time and Megatron is even more out of his mind then he was before!

And Bumblebee had more than his teammates to worry about, Megatron was still planning on taking over Cybertron, and who knew what else he had planned?

"Primus slag it," Bumblebee cursed hiding his face in his servos. Why did this have to happen to him? He didn't want to marry Megatron, he didn't want to wake up every morning next to him and have sparklings with him.

Bumblebee knew that he would always be seen as a traitor for being with Megatron, and it wasn't even his slagging fault!

"Come on Bumblebee don't cry," Bumblebee told himself, "You need to stay strong; you'll find a way out of this, some how."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sari's loud cries could be heard all over Detroit.

"Would you shut that kid up," Starscream yelled. "I'm trying to think."

"Don't blame the fact that you can't think on the kid," Ratchet snapped at him, "She's just worried about Bumblebee."

"You think I'm happy with the fact my mate is probably being bedded by Megatron as we speak," Starscream snapped back.

This made Sari cry harder.

"Now look what you did," the Autobots yelled at Starscream.

"Maybe you Auto scum should stop yelling at me and start thinking of ways to help me save my mate," Starscream hissed.

"First off Bumblebee is not your mate," Jazz growled at him, "Second, we are trying to think of a plan, AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"Well then perhaps I can be of assistance," a fast voice said.

Everyone turned to see a blue mech who appeared to be an Autobot.

"Who are you," Optimus asked.

"The name's Blurr," the blue mech said pointing at him self, "I'm an intelligence officer sent by the Elite Guard to track Megatron's movements. But when I first got to Earth I was forced by Master Disaster to be in those underground races until your teammate Bumblebee and the young girl saved me. Afterwards I kept myself hidden and spied on the Decepticons, and what I have learned is that they have the human Isaac Sumdac prisoner to make help make a space bridge to take over Cybertron, and that Megatron is planning on marrying Bumblebee."

"Did he just say Bumblebee," Optimus asked.

"Our Bumblebee, getting married to Megatron," asked Ratchet in shock.

"Why are we just standing here," Starscream yelled, "We need to go rescue Bumblebee!"

"I'll go with you," Blurr said, "He and Sari saved me from that Master Disaster so I owe him one, and I don't like the idea of a fellow Autobot being forced to marry Megatron. And if you're wondering I haven't told Ultra Magnus what has been happening."

"Thanks," Prowl said, "Bumblebee is worried that he'll be thrown out of the Autobots for what's happening.

"At least if he does get kicked out he can come live with me," Starscream said earning himself a blow to the head by Jazz's nunchuks.

"What are we waiting for," Jazz asked, "Let's do this thing!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is everything ready for our departure," Megatron asked.

"Yes Megatron," Blitzwing said, "The space bridge is now complete, and we have Shockwave waiting on the other side for us."

Megatron smirked, "Excellent. Shockwave, get ready to activate the space bridge so we can prepare to attack Cybertron."

"Yes sir," Shockwave said going to work.

"Don't forget your souvenir," Random laughed, referring to Bumblebee.

"I do not see why we need to bring that pest with us," Lugnut mumbled unhappily.

"Silence Lugnut," Megatron growled, narrowing his eyes at him, "If you question my actions, I might just have to question your loyalty."

"No Master," Lugnut said bowing down, "I will always remain loyal to you! I would follow you to the pit itself. I would give up everything for you, I just do not believe that tiny little Autobot is worthy of being your mate."

"And since when are you the judge of who is worthy of me or not," Megatron growled.

"I am sorry Master," Lugnut said bowing down even more, "I will never question you again."

"Every good Lugnut," Megatron smirked, "Now let's get going."

"Not so fast Megatron."

They turned to see the Autobots and Starscream in the base ready to fight.

"I see you teamed up with the Autobots once again Starscream," Megatron said unimpressed, "Unfortunately you're a little bit too late."

"The slag we are," Optimus shouted, "Jazz and Prowl, go find Bumblebee. The rest of us will hold them off."

"Right," Jazz and Prowl said running to Megatron's room, remembering where it was from the last time they were here.

Blitzwing and Lugnut tried to stop Jazz and Prowl, but Blurr quickly slapped some stasis cuffs on them.

"Okay, listen up Autobots," Starscream said, "It's my destiny to destroy Megatron and rule the Decepticons with Bumblebee by my side. SO YOU BETTER NOT GET IN MY WAY!"

Starscream turned around, ready to fight Megatron when said mech punched him in the face.

"Slag it Megatron, I wasn't ready," Starscream yelled trying to fire at Megatron, but he ripped off Starscream's cannons, causing the seeker to cry out in pain. "Maybe I'll allow you to help just this once," Starscream told the Autobots weakly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prowl and Jazz made it to Megatron's room; Prowl used his shuriken to deactivate the lock, and opened the door.

"What do you want Meg…Jazz, Prowl," Bumblebee cried happily once he saw it was his friends, and ran over to throw his arms around them, "I just knew you guys would come save me!"

The two ninja bots quickly hugged him back, enjoying the closeness.

"Are you alright," they asked.

"I'm fine," Bumblebee said pulling away, "But we got to stop Megatron! He made a space bridge and he's going to attack Cybertron!"

"We know," Jazz said.

"We also know that he was the one who was Professor Sumdac," Prowl added.

"How did you guys find all this out," Bumblebee asked.

"Do you remember that blue racer," Prowl asked. When Bumblebee nodded Prowl said, "Well he's actually an Intelligence Officer for the Elite Guard. He told us what Megatron was planning and he's helping us rescue you."

"Thank Primus we got some extra back up," Bumblebee said, "But now that you rescued me, shouldn't we go help the others fight?"

They wanted to say no, but they knew Bumblebee wouldn't take that as an answer.

So they run to Megatron's throne room where they knew everyone would be at, and were shocked to see that Megatron had gained the upper hand.

"Did you fools honestly think you could defeat me," Megatron laughed, standing before his activated space bridge, the now free Lugnut and Blitzwing by his side. He then noticed Bumblebee, "And I see you saved me the trouble of having to go fetch my mate."

Prowl and Jazz growled, pushing Bumblebee behind them and out of Megatron's view.

Megatron just laughed at their pathetic attempts, "Do you really believe that you can defeat me now? I took down five of your comrades by myself, what chance do you have?"

The three Autobots gave each other concerned looks. As much as they hated to admit it Megatron was right.

"Bumblebee, why don't you just forget about you pathetic friends and come with me," Megatron offered, holding out his servo for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, that's a sucky cliff hanger. I bet you're wondering what he's going to choose right? But you'll just have to wait to the next chapter. Primus I love teasing people.

Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Transformers Animated as I have said in the last thirteen chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not going to go with you Megatron," Bumblebee said taking his stingers out, much to the Autobots and Starscream's relief.

"Insolent worm," Lugnut growled, "My master has offered you everything and yet you still turn him down!"

Bumblebee was about to say something but was cut off by Jazz, "Quiet, you have no say in the choices Bumblebee makes."

Bumblebee tried to speak up but was interrupted by Megatron, "If you value your life you will silence yourself. This is between Bumblebee and me."

"The slag it isn't," growled Prowl, Bumblebee getting cut off once again, "We're not giving Bumblebee up with out a fight."

"Well if it's a fight you want, a fight's what you're going to get," Hothead Blitzwing shouted.

The five mechs started to argue, but they stop when Bumblebee shot up his stingers in the air.

"What the **SLAG **is wrong with all of you?" Bumblebee shouted, "This is my life and you're all talking about it like my opinions don't matter!"

"Bumblebee, we were just," Prowl started to say before he was cut off by Bumblebee.

"Don't you start with me Prowl," Bumblebee said, "You've been telling me how to live my life before you were even hit by that fake love ray thing."

"Actually Bumblebee, it turns out all their feelings are real," Bulkhead pointed out.

"Well that's just fucking perfect," Bumblebee said, "You know what; let's forget about all this stupid love crap. Why don't I just strip down and spread my legs for anybody who wants a go at me?"

_'Is it wrong that I'm being turned on by this,' _Starscream asked himself.

No one seemed to notice that Bumblebee's stingers were acting up.

Lugnut decided to speak up, "How dare you, Megatron…"

"Is wise, perfect, smart, blah, blah, blah," Bumblebee snapped, "We get it, we all know how fucking in love with Megatron you are!"

His stingers started acting up even more.

"Bumblebee," Megatron said trying to calm him down.

"I don't want to hear anymore of what you have to say," Bumblebee shouted, causing Megatron's optics to widen, "Why is it so hard for you to understand that I don't want to be your mate?"

"You tell him," Starscream cheered.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR MATE EITHER," Bumblebee yelled at him.

By now everyone had noticed the large amount of electricity that that had gathered around Bumblebee's stingers.

"I think all that pent up stress and anger has finally gotten to the kid," Ratchet said.

Sparks few across the room, hitting everyone; they hurt, but they also powered down the stasis cuffs, setting everyone free.

"That was convenient," Bulkhead commented.

Bumblebee started shooting blindly at the Decepticons, the extra power causing them quite a bit of damage.

"I've never seen Bumblebee act like that before," Optimus said.

"And from what I heard I wouldn't believe that he had that much power," Blurr said quickly, "It's very impressive."

One of Bumblebee's stray shots hit the Space Bridge controls, causing it to malfunction.

"Slag it," Megatron said as the Space Bridge acted up, "Shockwave, what's happening?"

Shockwave was typing away at the controls, "It appears that Bumblebee's blast overloaded the system. The Space Bridge could send you anywhere now!"

"Everyone, hold on to something," Optimus ordered as the Space Bridge started sucking things in.

"You foolish Autobot," Lugnut shouted at Bumblebee, "This is your fault!" He charged towards Bumblebee who was still out in the open, but was stopped by Starscream.

"Don't you dare hurt him," he yelled, blasting Lugnut.

Seeing that Lugnut was busy fighting off Starscream, Blurr took two undamaged pairs of stasis cuffs, and slapped them on the two Cons, who quickly fell into stasis lock.

Everyone watched as the two Cons were sucked into the space bridge.

"Okay, I'll admit I'm no longer the fastest thing on wheels," Bumblebee said after witnessing Blurr's display.

Bumblebee was so focus on watching Blurr that he didn't notice a large piece of machinery come flying at him. It hit him so hard that it sent him off of the ground and flying towards the space bridge.

"BUMBLEBEE," everyone shouted.

Bumblebee screamed as he was sucked into the bridge then let out a loud yelp when Megatron grabbed him.

"Don't worry, I have you," Megatron said holding Bumblebee close to him.

"And you don't want me to be worried?" Bumblebee shouted at him, briefly wondering if it would have been better to have been transported to some random part of space.

Megatron took out one of his swords and shoved it into the ground. He held on to it so he and Bumblebee wouldn't get sucked in. However the sword started to slip and started to fly into the space bridge.

"Bumblebee, grab on," Optimus said as he threw his grappling hook for him to hold on to.

Bumblebee grabbed hold of it and Optimus tried to pull him a way, but Megatron refused to let go of him. He tried to wiggle his way out of Megatron's grasp but he just held on tighter until Optimus started to get sucked in as well.

"Bulkhead, help me pull," Optimus said.

"I'm on it Boss-Bot," Bulkhead said as he pulled on the grappling hook and helped pull Bumblebee a way from Megatron.

Bumblebee came crashing down on Optimus and Bulkhead while Megatron was sucked into the space bridge screaming Bumblebee's name.

"I could use some help with him," Blurr said quickly pointing at Blitzwing who had stasis cuffs on him.

"I got him," Bulkhead said throwing Blitzwing into the space bridge.

"You Autobots haven't heard the last of me," Blitzwing shouted, "We will get our revenge!"

As soon as Blitzwing made it threw the space bridge the controls started to overload once again.

"The controls are going to blow," Bulkhead warned everyone, "We need to get out of here."

"Wait, we need to save Professor Sumdac," Bumblebee said running over to Sumdacs cell, smashing the controls causing the force field to go down.

"Bumblebee, I'm so glad you guys are here," Sumdac said, "How is Sari? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, but we won't be if we don't leave now," Ratchet shouted at them.

Bumblebee transformed, letting Professor Sumdac climb in, and then left after the others. Except for Prowl and Jazz who wanted to make sure he got out before they did.

Once they got to a safe distance they watched as the cave collapsed from the explosion.

"Is everyone still on line," Optimus asked checking to make sure all his men were there.

"I can't believe we all made it out of there alive," Jazz said.

"I can't believe I got through all this with my virginity," Bumblebee murmured under his breath.

"We should head back so everyone can get some rest," Optimus said.

Everyone agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived home, but instead of getting rest like they had planned they met up with Sari who was happy to see that Bumblebee was back and that her father was safe and sound.

After the quick reunion Sari gave all the bots a quick fix up with her key, and then they all took a well deserved recharge.

After the whole ordeal Bumblebee asked if everyone would just not talk about it; EVER. The Autobots thought it would be better for him if he talked about what happened but they decided that they would talk about it when he was ready.

Blurr reported back to Cybertron about the fight with the Decepticons, but left out the part where two of them tried to rape Bumblebee.

Ultra Magnus was impressed and congratulated them on their victory. He told them he would let them stay on Earth to continue the search for the fragments and to defend the planet in case Megatron or any other Decepticon returned. He also had Blurr stay for possible back up.

Neither Prowl nor Jazz confronted Bumblebee about their feelings, and Bumblebee forgave Prowl for the kissing incident, wanting to just put it all behind them.

For the most part everything had turned back to normal. But knowing these Autobots it wouldn't last long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is your fault," Starscream yelled at Megatron, "If you hadn't tried to stop me from getting what is rightfully mine this would have never happened.

"Bumblebee was never yours fool," Megatron growled, "This whole incident is your fault, just as it always is."

Lugnut and Blitzwing watched as Megatron and Starscream bickered.

"We should tell them we are only a galaxy away from the one Earth is in," Lugnut said.

"No vay," Random Blitzwing laughed. "This is too much fun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that, sadly, is the end of Another Lust Ray Story. But don't worry I'm going to make a sequel. The Decepticons will be back, Jazz and Prowl will be arguing which one of them is best for Bumblebee, and Blurr and Wasp join in the fun. What will poor Bee do?

On another note I had to delete Sweet Little Bumblebee due to some angry reviews involving plagiarizing. I talked it over with CrystallicSky and she forgave me and said I could continue SLB, but I'm just going to be posting on Deviant ART from now on.


End file.
